


困兽

by Diante



Series: World falling apart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1848-Spring of Nations, F/M, Hypocrisy Austria, Kaisertum Österreich
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 很久以前就有人说过奥地利没有心。伊丽莎白偏偏不相信。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: World falling apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785310
Kudos: 2





	困兽

**Author's Note:**

> 1848年，迎着欧洲革命的浪潮，匈牙利再一次兴起民族意识，请求从奥地利帝国独立(初次在1703年)。起先奥地利没有打过剽悍的马扎然人，让他们自立国号。但这年老弗朗茨当上了皇帝，新官上任三把火，于是叫来欧洲宪兵俄罗斯，成功镇压革命。1849年，13名参与人员在阿拉德被处决。五年后，另一位伊丽莎白嫁给了老弗朗茨。由于她对匈牙利的喜爱，使老弗朗茨认真考虑建立二元帝国，而不是把匈牙利当成奴仆。本文剧情发生在1849年，处决人员后。  
> 警告：全文发生在doi事后，有mature暗示。凶残洪姐在线杀人(不。

伊丽莎白裸着身子坐在床尾，用手为自己梳理。她的躯体被汗水均匀地裹住，由壁灯镀上一层橘色亮油。在她右肩上方有一个四五根头发打成的结，使手指不能顺利穿过。她抽出手，捻着将它连同周围的几根长发一齐扯下，丢上产自波西米亚的地毯。它像一只可笑的，腿脚很长的蜘蛛，是混乱打斗的产物，在背景中怪异图案的映衬下倒是显得平淡稀松。

第一遍梳理结束后，伊丽莎白左右抖动脑袋让发丝散开，这于是使她肩头伤痕的犬狼颅骨似的末端显露。它切开她的身体，像喀尔巴阡山脉粗暴地切开她与波兰*。它用于诉说狰狞特质的边界被岁月模糊，唯有中心泛白的肤色暗示被造就时深可见骨。她展着手臂进行第二遍梳理，背肌紧收，致使最可怖的伤痕隐进胛骨间的阴影。但是在肩和肱上，腰和臀上，更多或深或浅的战争印记随肌肉的起伏而流动。而侧面的墙上，明和暗携手勾出的线条被暖色光晕笼罩，生出和所有匈牙利女子同样丰满旖旎的轮廓。它属于她。它使这只桀骜的雌兽平添顺从。

他们刚进行完一场打斗。当然，方才展露的伤痕不是它的产物。玩闹式的，将胸膛与胸膛摩擦，手臂与脊背粘合，大腿与腰肢缠紧的行为也不是真正的打斗。性别差异使他在这方面占有上风，不容置疑。他可以肆意将她压倒，将她开拓，将她奉献，将她折磨，将她安抚，如同将她作为一块盾牌，将她作为一片缓冲地带；但真正在床上会见伊丽莎白时，他只会温和地与她相拥。

正如刚才进行的情事。他把她圈在臂中，啄她的嘴唇，吻她的锁骨，抚摸她的胸腹。她流出泪。一把情欲的烈火无情汹涌地燃烧一片平原。她抓握他的手腕，沉默着，湿润的双目闪烁，从中透出抗拒或是渴求，徒劳地——无论哪种眼神都无法改变节奏，这不被她掌控。他更轻柔地亲吻她，拇指拭过微红的眼角，让眼泪化作水汽朦胧在婉转的德语腔调中。爱理当是甘甜的，是和谐的，是两个步调一致的灵魂彼此交融的，泪水是不该出现的。他是这样固执己见的。从维尔纳山麓到多瑙河畔，从勃艮第到蒂罗尔，从霍夫堡皇宫到美泉宫，从断头台到滑铁卢*，他已经深谙笼络之道以征服旧帝国的附庸。因此她是没理由流泪的。而她也的确是很快就逃出悲伤的阴云投入到潮水似的欢愉中的。能印证的行为譬如，她向他迎合律动，丰饶胸脯下跳动的心跟上另一颗的拍数。她理解的。她应该要理解米兰的意大利，布拉格的捷克，加利西亚的波兰，布达佩斯的马扎尔，还有斯洛伐克、斯洛文尼亚、罗马尼亚，所有民族理当在冠冕和权杖下俯首，高呼，赞颂的。

伊丽莎白不时用手插入发中撩起几绺以检验自己的工作，而现在每一绺都已经被梳理得足够顺滑庄重。她从床笫起身，在昏暗的房间里绕过床尾的立柱踱步，温热的液体顺着大腿下流；她不必为此担忧，因为这不会使她孕育出日耳曼人种。她去木架上取自己的衣服。亚麻的长裙悬空着舒展每根纤维的经络，像风干以祈求永葆生机的植物。她正朝着它伸出手，他在背后叫唤她。

“莉兹，”他开口道，“莉兹，你对此不满足？”

由于伸展身体而拉开的疤痕颤动了，一条长了犬狼头部的蛇形怪物蜿蜒扭动着。伊丽莎白放弃穿衣出门的念头。她回身到床边，借着幽暗的光打量男人。他的胸膛还小幅度地起伏，脸颊和前胸泛着红，汗水抹成一片，光泽下藏着几道隆起的，抓出的浅浅伤口。他躺在枕头上看她，以完全仰望的视角。他用以回应的目光是和善的。虽然它本应是凌厉而威严的。伊丽莎白觉得泪又要涌上来，她快步爬到床上，用膝盖压住他的身体，像祷告般下跪。

“伊丽莎白……”

他的质问是被扼在咽喉中的。伊丽莎白用双手按住他的颈，没有用很大的劲，只让其中的软骨和肌肉在手掌下滑动。罗德里赫对此感到意外，他的瞳孔在一瞬缩得很小，眼睛里震惊闪过后又很快流露向来展示给附庸的平静。他默然把手扶上伊丽莎白的一只小臂，手指向她收紧。

从她两颊散下的长发在他下巴和胸口扫荡，和她的钳制一样使他发痒。他往上看，看到她皱起的脸上摆着拉张到要裂开的眼角，一翕一张的鼻翼和颤动不停的嘴唇。

伊丽莎白瞪着她，绿色眼眸里的一层液膜在低点凝出水珠；同时跃动的光点汇成雷火，但凡劈下就会打向他。罗德里赫别过头。

“你爱我吗？”伊丽莎白向他询问。

他一侧的面部贴在枕头上，另一侧的眼眶中眼珠向她转动着，显现出阴鸷的侧目神色。他笼着她胳膊的手慢慢滑下去，向她的腕骨靠拢。

“回答我啊。”她几乎要哭。

他用鼻子短促地呼气，发出类似叹息的声音。他把头转回来，正视着伊丽莎白。她的脸愈来愈红，下唇印着崭新的齿痕。

“我爱你。”他说。

答案是显然的。他们在舞会上眉目传情。他们在战争中共御外敌。他们现在都赤裸着。亡灵游荡在阿拉德的上空，鲜血徜徉在布达佩斯的土地，他们依然在床上紧抱彼此的身体。他坦然地宣读爱、征服和占有欲。

伊丽莎白对此并不满意，她突然把手掌握紧。顿时，在罗德里赫头脑中窒息感和压迫感瞬间爆裂，如在火器在深海炸开。他没有料到她会真的用力，手瞬间落下来，砸回到床单上。而她上臂的肌肉隆起成棱角分明的形状，一根青筋从紧实的小臂凸起，和她额上和颈上凸起的那些相同，随着剧烈跳动的心脏搏动。她的重心压在他髋部和腹部，现在那儿紧绷着，坚硬得像一块铜板。

罗德里赫这回终于没有掩饰震惊。刀割似的剧痛在被虎口卡压的皮肉之下蔓延，冷酷地对他进行切割。但他没有慌乱，因为这并非她与他做的唯一与真实打斗相近的游戏。他不否认这位天生的斗士有伤害他的能力。她有虎一般的利爪，狮一般的尖牙和熊一般的胆量。她原本是令他忌惮的对手，只因为奥斯曼人的刀枪折断她的脊柱，他才有机会为这只美丽的雌兽穿戴帝国甲胄——作为 **牢** 固的防具，作为 **不可破** 的枷锁。

然而这一次她下手很重。他因无法呼吸而真实地疼痛着。在他望向她的眼睛里，巩膜从白色变为淡红，紫眸闪着一丝畏惧。忽然，伊丽莎白笑了。断断续续的笑声从她艳红的嘴里跑出，喑哑的，干涩的，难听的，嘲讽他的自负和盲目。缺氧的感受越来越强烈，以致视野在罗德里赫眼前模糊。他脸上有一滴温热的液体下落，他还没反应过来，接着就是第二滴。伊丽莎白对着他流泪，先前被他禁止落下的悲怆和愤怒，现在全数砸在他因她的行径而扭曲的，漂亮得找不到任何污点的面部。她笑得太久，嗓子干疼。她想停止，但笑声已经不受控。她只能又咬住唇。从嘴唇正当中到下巴底部，一条丑陋的皱纹拧起。

他抬起右手去碰她的脸，左手勾着身下的床单。

她的双肩起伏，抖动，手臂也跟着动，从而无法把他的脖子抓紧。 他抚去她眼角泪痕的行为打破了最后一道情绪防线。她终于脱力放开他，也放开自己被咬出血的唇，伏低身子，把自己完全地压在他身上，把他抱得很紧。在罗德里赫颈上，一圈深紫的指印里暗红的出血点密布，诉诸黑夜他遭受的暴行。

罗德里赫抱住伊丽莎白。她把双腿展开，平放下，和他的身体相叠。他轻轻拍她的背，安抚一只过于冲动的野兽。她用潮湿的唇贴着他的，把血抹在他苍白的嘴上，让他也有了生色。她的眼泪还在流。

“罗迪，你爱我，你要知道你爱我呀！”她呼喊着，双腿磨蹭他，脚趾的指甲刮擦他的小腿。他还没完全恢复，安静地圈着她，用鼻腔发出的含糊的语气词回应。

“你爱我，可是你不能给我自由。你叫俄罗斯一起伤害我。这是虚假的爱。一旦提到自由，它就不再是爱而是囚笼。”她把头贴在他心口，发觉原本有节律的心跳此时加速到疯狂的地步。

她抬起眼睛看他，却发觉他面上没有一丝波澜，如止水般平静。他没理会她恐惧的眼神，动着嘴唇淡然地反问：“那你呢，莉兹，你的爱又是真实和无条件的吗？”

疯子，鬼神，面不改色的伪善人，她想着，又要去咬唇，只是那里已经遍布伤痕。她的手正放在他右肩上，于是她在那儿用力地抓挠，很快就出血了。他的睫毛颤了颤。

他被抓出一条很深的伤，因而难受地闭上眼睛。良久，他开口道，声线因忍耐而轻微抖动：“莉兹，这个世界上没有绝对的自由。”

“这是我们现在最好的选择。你需要我。你没有想过独立后困难会纷至沓来。”

她不说话。他于是继续说：“王国内部的民族问题你无法妥善处理，你没资格向我提自由。*”

她不再愣着神看他了。她的眼睛找回了愤怒。她又把手挪回到划痕顶端，再次抠挖一块已经流出许多血的伤口。

“如果能弥补被处死的人们……我很遗憾。真的，伊丽莎白。那并非我的本意。”

他的手指摩挲她的脊背，摸到那处凸起的伤痕。他记不清它来自西里西亚战争还是七年战争，她为德意志和奥地利承受过太多炮火。她是最优秀的斗兽。

她聆听到他的心跳，它快到极点，仿佛在告诉她这颗心的主人正努力编造些动听话给她听。她终于震颤着把手从他身上移走。

“你爱我。你不能给我自由。你能给我什么呢？权力？地位？金钱？我连为自己发声的资格都没有。你只把我当作你的武器，你的剑，你的盾。可是我——”

她再次呼喊。她不听他的心跳了，那根本没有意义。呼喊也一样。但是她必须喊。她要让他铭记被屠戮的勇士，被处刑的英雄。那是真正的打斗。

罗德里赫的手顺着伊丽莎白的脊柱摸下去，触到她后腰上的另一条伤。它曾经很严重，如今仍没恢复到平整。他想起来这条来自西里西亚，肩上的那条是七年战争。他轻轻按压那块伤。它不会就此消去。

她的声音被打断了。他接上：“莉兹，你不是我的武器。我从来没有那样看待过你。”

“那我是什么呢？难道你会把这三样都给予我？”她的语气听起来像嘲讽。

罗德里赫睁开眼睛看她。是的，她笑着，面上挂着冷漠无比的讥诮神色。她在嘲讽。

但是他看着那具健康的、饱满的、充满活力的身体，那具离开后会使他在大陆难以施展拳脚的身体，那具因包含太多种声音而同样疲惫不堪的身体，便不再因自己被她称为卑劣的手段而感到羞愧。他需要她，所以不可能放手，至少现在爱情让一切都能稳固。但她究竟是什么呢？于此，他也早已在心中下了定论。那是1703年就浮现在他心里的答案，时至今日他则对此更深信不疑：

_也许我永远给不了你权力、地位和金钱，也许有一天我不得不在部分事务上和你平起平坐，也许还会有其他力量迫使我给你自由，但那时我们必定都遍体鳞伤。你从来不属于我，不是我可以放下戒备使唤的奴役或武器——_

_海德薇莉·伊丽莎白，你是一头力量不凡的困兽。奥地利不是你的枷锁，你热爱的自由是你的囚笼。_

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> *像喀尔巴阡山脉粗暴地切开她与波兰：匈牙利和波兰在中世纪时共主，关系亲密如兄弟，在1848革命中由于相同的命运达到友谊高峰。  
> *从维尔纳山麓到……到滑铁卢：哈布斯堡起源于维尔纳山麓(今瑞士境内)，一路向东到多瑙河畔的维也纳定居；具有帝国奠基人意义的马克西米连和勃艮第联姻获得领地后，一路展现出色的外交能力，通过调解蒂罗尔和巴伐利亚的矛盾获得了蒂罗尔，尔后又得到众多诸侯国领土，精通各民族语言，在加冕神罗皇帝后深得人民喜爱；霍夫堡皇宫代表马克西米连时代，美泉宫代表玛利亚·特蕾莎时代；法国大革命是拿破仑战争的前奏，而滑铁卢标志旧时代结束，神罗覆灭，奥地利大公国笼络原神罗境内莱茵和普鲁士以外的地带建立奥地利帝国。  
> *王国内部的民族问题你无法妥善处理，你没资格向我提自由：1848年，匈牙利国家中马扎尔人还不到一半，各个民族都要求独立，但她没有妥善处理，而是首先向奥地利帝国寻求独立。到奥匈帝国建立后，马扎尔人才逐渐成为大流，掌握政要。


End file.
